


A song of smoke and fire

by Moonscream (ServingSmoothies)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServingSmoothies/pseuds/Moonscream
Summary: Sometimes I danced…Sometimes I sang…Sometimes I lied…Until the lies became the mask I wore every day… and smiled.





	A song of smoke and fire

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help my angsty self.  
> This time it has a happy ending!

At the beginning it was hard to know where I was or what I would become.

They had blindfolded me once I was sold and took me to a tiny transport that carried me at the outskirts of the town, where the beautiful lights and busy life of racers died to make some room to other lower practices I didn't knew...until then.

They made me work exhausting hours without a chance of refueling or recharging as I was carried where the customer needed me. It didn’t matter how tired, how hungry, how damaged, no... No as long as I made some shanix for them.

Sometimes I danced…

Sometimes I sang…

Sometimes I lied…

Until the lies became the mask I wore every day… and smiled.

They had sold me because there was only one thing I was good in, and I failed. They repaired what had been damaged in the crash and told me I had to pay everything now that my career was ruined with the last thing that I had remaining and was worth for something...

The glamour and the lights slowly became a thing of the past as I walked from one room to another in an infinite loop of heat and desire, losing the count of hands that had caressed, hit or crushed some part of me with the slow pace of time.

The music shushed our cries and pledges, merged in a single wave of desperation, of need, knowing no one would ever save us from the hell we were living trapped in.

How how badly I wanted it to end.  
But such a coward... I couldn’t finish it myself.

Trembling and afraid, a fire let us free, without knowing where to hide. None of us wanted to live like that anymore, and all the faces I knew, disappeared between the smoke.

I walked without any destination, silently as my pedes echoed the empty walls. My frame ached and my feet were damaged, so my travel wasn’t long till it came to an end. My face met the dirt, and my hands tried to hide a pained hiss I made, curled as a child while the wet rain soaked my frame.

What was left to take?  
What was left to stain?

I only hoped my life for once was taken away.

And then, all changed when for once a hand was held in my way, without any danger or second thoughts, helping me to stand upright, and held my head high again... and in between his arms I found peace, and joy... A family, a dream.

And that’s how I learned that, sometimes, you have to live slow, to care and love what we’ve got, and treasure everyday at the side of the ones we care the most.


End file.
